supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hansen Family/Transcript
before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight, on Supernanny...Jo is on a rescue mission to take on a wild 6-year-old girl who is driving a military family apart...with swearing Submission Reel Introduction to the Hansen Family Observation begins Observation continues Naughty Couch Technique Jo: "Later on, Sandra was preparing lunch for the family. But Kelly, didn't like what was on the menu." Kelly: What the hell is that? Sandra: A turkey sandwich. Kelly: "I HATE TURKEY! IT TASTES LIKE Shit!" pushes the plate aside Jo: "The way she just spoke to you was totally unacceptable. Go over to her and give her a warning for that behavior." Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen! This is your warning. If you do not eat that sandwich or continue to talk to Mommy like that, you will be sent to the Naughty Couch, and in addition, I will be taking away one of your Monster High dolls. Is that clear?" throws the sandwich at Sandra Jo: When Kelly decided to throw the sandwich at Sandra, she was put straight onto the Naughty Couch. Sandra: "You are on this couch because you are not behaving nice. You will sit on the couch for 6 minutes!" confiscates Kelly's Monster High Draculaura doll and Jo walk off Kelly: "JO-JO IS A MONKEY!!!" flips Jo off confiscates Kelly's Monster High Skull Shores Lagoona Blue doll Sandra: "Stop it, Kelly!" Jo: "Just ignore that." gets up off the couch Jo: "Put her straight back onto that couch and don't say anything to her at all." Jo: "Little did we know, Kelly had a few tricks up her sleeve." locks herself in the bathroom as Sandra goes to get her Sandra: "Kelly Ann! Unlock this bathroom door right now!" Kelly: "NO!!!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!" Sandra: "I'm your mother. You have to follow the rules." Jo: :Sandra was just negotiating with Kelly. So, I decided to step in and deal with the situation." Jo: "Kelly. If you do not unlock the door by the time I count to three, I will be confiscating your Bratz dolls and I will be putting you into your bedroom where you will stay for the rest of the day. Trust me Kelly. I'm not joking. 1, 2, 2 and a half, 2 and three-quarters..." Sandra: "Jo counted down to 3, but when we unlocked the door, Kelly wasn't there." Jo: "Kelly!" Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen!" finds Kelly's clothes discarded on the floor Jo: "Kelly had snuck out of the bathroom through the window and she took off with her clothes off." Kelly: "I WANT CRYSTAAAAALLLLLLLL!!!!!!" see a naked Kelly in the streets Sandra: "Kelly, come put your clothes back on. I am not happy!" Some minutes later Sandra: "I want you to apologize to me." Kelly: "I'm sorry." and Sandra hug Toy Confiscation Box Technique Jo: "Later that morning, Kelly decided to write on Mom's mirror with her lipstick." is in the bathroom with her mother's red lipstick, writing profanity on the mirror Kelly: "Die, you motherfucking bitch, die!" walks past the bathroom and sees Kelly doing this Matt: "Mom! Kelly's writing on your mirror with your lipstick!" Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen! I'm taking away your Bratz dolls and putting them in the Toy Confiscation Box." then kicks Matt's leg Kelly: "Snitch!" Matt: Ow! Moooom! Kelly kicked me!" Sandra: "Right. Now you've lost your Nintendo 3DS and it's going into the confiscation box." then smashes the mirror which causes Jo to step in Kelly: (to Sandra) "I hate you, Mom, and I wish you were dead!" and Jo gasp in shock Jo: "Kelly! Come here right now!" smacks Jo in the face Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen! That's it! Now I'm taking away all of your Monster High dolls and they are all going into the Toy Confiscation Box for the rest of the day!" Kelly: "Don't care SANDRA!" flips off her mother Sandra: "All right, that does it. Now I'm taking away your bike!" throws the bike at Sandra before running off into the street, naked Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen, come back here this instant! Get out of the street! NOW!" Kelly: "SHUT UP!" Jo: "Kelly just bolted down the street and Sandra just stood there. So, I said to her 'You've got to catch that girl.'" Jo: "You've got to catch that girl." Sandra: "After fifteen minutes, I FINALLY caught up with Kelly playing with Crystal." Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen! You are coming back in the house this second!" Kelly: "GET LOST!" brings a still naked Kelly back in the house Minutes later Sandra: "I want you to say sorry." Kelly: "Sorry." and Sandra hug Kelly's Dinner meltdown is fixing salmon for dinner Jo: "At dinner, Sandra fixed a lovely salmon. However, Kelly wanted chicken wedges." Kelly: "Can't I have chicken wedges?" Sandra: "No, we're having salmon, and that's that." Kelly: (whining) "We never eat anything I want!!" Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen, stop your whining or I'm taking away your Ever After dolls." hits Sandra Sandra: "When Kelly hit me, I put her straight on the Naughty Couch." confiscates Kelly's Ever After dolls Sandra: "You do not hit me! That is not acceptable, now you stay on this couch and don't get up until I say so!" escapes and throws cushions at Sandra Sandra: "OW! Kelly!" Jo: "Tell her in an authoritive voice that she must pick up those cushions as soon as she's finished the time out." minutes later Sandra: "Say sorry to me." Kelly: "NO!!!" Sandra: "Then you'll stay on this couch." Jo: "An hour passed and Kelly was still resisting!" minutes later Kelly: "MOMMY IS A LIAR!!!" Sandra: "Kelly..." Kelly: "MOMMY IS A whore!" raises her voice Sandra: "KELLY ANN HANSEN!!!!" Kelly: "WHAT IS IT? SANDRA MARIE HANSEN!!!! Jo: "Finally, after an agonizing two hours, Sandra finally got an apology from Kelly." Kelly: "I'm sorry, Mommy..." Kelly vs. Jo Jo: "Later on, Kelly wanted to go to Chuck E Cheese's with her friends." Kelly: "Can I go to Chuck E Cheese's with Crystal, Mary-Michaela and Lauren please?" Sandra: "Not today, because we are shopping for your sister's upcoming birthday party." Kelly: "You always let Alison and Matt go with their friends! You're mean!" Sandra: "Kelly..." comes down to Kelly's level Jo: "Kelly, listen to me. You can't always be thinking about yourself; you need to help your mother pick out the stuff for your sister's birthday party." Kelly: "Did I ask you? No, so shut up!" Jo: "Stop that behavior, right now! If you continue being disrespectful and not doing as you are told, then I will place you onto the Naughty Couch. Do you understand me? That's your warning." hits Jo Jo: "Kelly decided to hit me, so I put her in time out." Jo: "You are on the Naughty Couch because you are being very disrespectful towards me. Now you stay here." throws a pillow at Jo Jo: "Do not attack me with those pillows, otherwise I will extend your time to 12 minutes. Is that clear?" Kelly: *sarcastically* "Yes Joanie!" Jo: "12 minutes it is." throws another pillow at Jo as she walks away Kelly: "Stupid slut! I'd rather stay here until I die... or until the world comes to an end, whichever comes first!" then decides to escape outside Sandra: "When Kelly went outside, I thought 'here we go again!'" Alison's Sweet 16 Birthday Disaster Jo: "The next day was Alison's birthday, and she was having a Sweet 16 princess-themed party with her boyfriend Tyler and all of her friends from the school cheerleading team." is wearing a shirt strapless silver sequined dress with a fuchsia pink sash around the waist Kelly: "This is boring. There are no boys at this stupid party!" of Alison's friends, Donna gives Kelly a filthy look Donna: "Who is that annoying twerp?" Alison: "My sister." kicks Donna Donna: "Ouch!!" Sandra: "Kelly, you don't do that. That's not nice." boyfriend Tyler shows up Tyler: "Hey, babe. Happy Birthday! Sorry I'm late; there was traffic." Kelly: "Hi Tyler!" Tyler: "How's the party, Alison?" Alison: "Great!" licks the pink frosting on Alison's birthday cake Sandra: "Kelly, leave that cake alone!" grabs the cake and smashes it in Donna's face Kelly: "That's for calling me a twerp!" Jo: "Kelly, that was not nice. You don't treat your sister's guest that way." Kelly: "But she called me a twerp." Donna: "UGH!!! I'm leaving! Sorry Alison, but you're sister is a nightmare!" Dining Out at a Restaurant Hansen family are sitting down at a restaurant waiter brings steamed vegetables and lobster to Kelly, along with a small loaf of bread Sandra: "Kelly, I want you to eat 5 pieces of broccoli, and then you can have the bread." Kelly: "I'm not eating that garbage!!!" Sandra: (to Jo) "What do I do now? She's refusing to eat!" Jo: "You tell her that she needs to eat 5 pieces of her broccoli. Any nonsense about that, and she will lose a privilege." Kelly: "I HATE BROCCOLI!!!" Sandra: "As soon as I knew Kelly was acting up, I wanted to cry, but I knew I had to be stronger than that." Sandra: "Kelly..." is having salmon and Matthew is having steak Alison: "Oh, no. This isn't good." Matthew: "Tell me about it." Kelly: "BROCCOLI SUCKS!" throws her broccoli at the waiter, and punches her plate over to another customer Waiter: "Ugh! Must every child I've come across be so aversive towards broccoli?" waiter storms off else at the restaurant looks at the family Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen, I've had enough of your nonsense here. No computer tonight! We're going home." Kelly turns over a new leaf Kelly: "I want to write an apology letter because I am being snobby, stuck-up and misbehaving." see Kelly writing an apology letter Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts